


Rebellion

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [7]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Dove deals with a rabble-rouser.





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MPP #10, Magic, at Glake.

The air above the Trickster's Pavilion swirled, thick with horses. 

Dove closed her eyes and concentrated on Kypry's bronze body underneath her, stroking the kudarung's velvet ears and whispering the spell. Copper fire danced about the place where the luarin rebel stood; the floor of the pavilion, solid Malubesang granite, cracked a little under his feet. She saw him try to reach for his Gift and fall short. 

"Kudarung magic, drawn from the earth," said Dove evenly. "We told Your Grace that those who fomented rebellion in our kingdom would be dealt with." 

He lurched as the ground splintered further, and spat, "Raka slut, thinking you're fit to be queen." Her guards' hands slid to their swords. Dove smiled grimly. She had been called worse in five years of rule.

"Two attempts in this lifetime, one each in your last two. Duke Roger of Conte, we hereby order that you be sentenced to trial for the crimes of treason, raising the dead, and using magic to create civil unrest. Those whose bodies you have enchanted will be returned to their rightful burial places, whether here or abroad, at royal expense. The rest shall be decided at the trial."

She looked at her retinue, and the gathering of nobles and commoners who had gathered to watch her verdict. The crowd now broke up, murmuring amongst themselves. As Kypry descended, Dove fingered the seal of the Isles engraved on one of her necklaces, thinking ruefully that as one trouble was put to rest, another ten would spring up. I suppose I ought to expect that, with a trickster for a patron god and crows for his servants, she thought, as Kypry landed gracefully and neatly on his knees in front of the dais.


End file.
